Forever and Always
by Rin Mizuki
Summary: Dua jam telah berlalu namun sosok yang Sakura tunggu tak kunjung datang. Gadis itu mencoba menghalau segala prasangka buruk yang datang, meski ternyata kini takdir pun menghianatinya. -Kau menangis Sakura? -Tidak, tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku menangis.


- _Happy Reading_ -

 **[ONE SHOOT]**

 **Forever and Always**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Forever and Always** **terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu dengan judul yang sama**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah duduk di sebuah kafe dalam rangka menghadiri pesta pertunangan salah satu sahabatnya, Neji dan Tenten. Sakura sengaja mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela karena memang ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Dengan sabar Sakura menunggu dan terus menunggu. Sesekali ia akan melihat jam tangannya, memastikan waktu yang telah berlalu. Harusnya pria bersurai pirang itu sudah sampai disini dua jam yang lalu, tapi saat ini Sakura tidak juga melihat sosok kekasihnya itu.

'Kemana dia?' gumam Sakura gelisah.

Sakura mulai memeriksa ponselnya tak ada pesan atupun sekedar panggilan tak terjawab di layar persegi itu. Sakura yakin pria itu seharusnya sudah menghubunginya jika ia akan datang terlambat, tapi karena pria itu tidak melakukannya, jadi Sakura pikir mungkin ia sudah dekat. Sakura mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar sembari sesekali mengamati jalanan dan setiap kali ada tamu lain yang datang, ia akan selalu menanyakan keberadaan prianya. Mungkin mereka berpapasan di jalan, itu yang ia pikirkan. Tapi sampai acara akan dimulai, tak seorang pun juga yang melihat keberadaan sosok yang ia tunggu. Akhirnya gadis bersurai merah muda itu memutuskan untuk kembali menunggu prianya di dalam kafe.

'Kenapa? Kenapa belum datang juga? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Astaga Naruto kau dimana?' Sakura kembali memeriksa melalui jendela yang ada disana barangkali kekasihnya tengah ada disana, sayangnya nihil tidak ada siapapun disana.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering dan gadis itu pun langsung mengangkatnya. Berharap kekasihnya yang tengah menghubunginya saat ini.

"Naruto, kau dimana? Kenapa belum datang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sakura langsung memberondong pertanyaan sesaat setelah ia mengangkat panggilan.

"Maaf Sakura." Senyum Sakura perlahan menghilang saat suara yang ia dengar dari ujung sana begitu asing ditelinganya.

"I-i-ini siapa?" tanya Sakura mencoba untuk memastikan.

"Ini aku, Shikamaru. Sesuatu baru saja terjadi Sakura, bisakah kau segera datang kemari?"

"Apa maksudmu Sahikamaru? Naruto, dia dimana?" tanya Sakura.

Pikiran Sakura mendadak kacau, ia bahkan tidak sadar saat kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Wajah cantik gadis itu berubah kaku. Tak ada isakan, hanya air mata yang terus mengalir. Gadis itu mungkin akan jatuh terduduk jika Ino tidak segera meraih tubuhnya. Gadis itu kini hanya tertunduk memandangi ponselnya. Air mata masih terus mengalir saat semua tamu kini mengelilinya.

Ino yang melihat keadaan sahabatnya, langsung meraih ponsel yang nyaris akan terjatuh dari genggaman Sakura dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Halo?"

"Ino?"

"Shikamaru? Hm, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Naruto, dia…" Shikamaru menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kecelakaan."

Sementara itu pikiran Sakura kembali melayang pergi ke bulan Desember tahun lalu. Saat ia dan Naruto pergi berlibur bersama. Saat Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Sakura dan Naruto tengah melakukan liburan bersama. Mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk berkencan. Saat hari menjelang sore, mereka pergi ke pantai untuk melihat matahari terbenam bersama-sama. Tiba-tiba Naruto membungkuk di depan Sakura dengan salah satu lututnya di tanah layaknya adegan pangeran-pangeran yang pernah Sakura lihat di dalam tayangan drama, atau komik yang selalu ia baca sewaktu kecil.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura, untuk selamanya, menemaniku mengisi hari-hariku, selalu dan selamanya. Maukah kau menerima segala tingkah baik, buruk dan tak pantas ku? Aku ingin kita tua bersama. Selalu dan selamanya."

Meski pada awalnya Sakura sangat malu melihat Naruto yang berlutut dihadapannya, tapi di dalam hati gadis itu ia sangat bahagia. Sangat bahagia hingga ia tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Jadi? Kau mau menerimaku?"

Sakura kemudian mengangguk.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura."

"Iya, aku mau."

 **Flashback End**

.

.

.

Sakura menarik pintu rumah sakit dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk dan langsung berusaha menuju meja resepsionis. Shikamaru yang memang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan Sakura langsung menghampiri gadis itu. Shikamaru kemudian bergegas mengantar Sakura dan yang lain ke tempat dimana Naruto dirawat. Sakura masih terdiam, tenggelam sudut terdalam pikirannya. Bahkan ia rasa ia sudah melewati jutaan lorong bagaikan sebuah labirin yang tak memiliki ujung. Shikamaru kemudian mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi saat mereka tiba di ruangan ICU. Tapi sungguh, Sakura bahkan hampir tak mendengar apa yang baru saja Shikamaru katakan. Meski begitu, gadis itu berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya setenang mungkin sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan dimana Naruto dirawat.

Sakura memasang senyum terbaiknya saat ia memasuki ruangan dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto. Pria yang kini hanya terbaring lemah dengan segala alat penopang kehidupan yang telah terpasang. Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya dan hanya menggenggam erat tangan pria itu. Pria itu bahkan masih bisa tersenyum saat melihat sosok Sakura. Keduanya lalu mulai membicarakan masa depan yang akan mereka jalani, berapa banyak anak yang akan mereka miliki, rumah yang kelak akan mereka tempati dimana mereka akan tinggal disana selamanya. Melewati hal-hal terbaik dan juga terburuk. Mereka akan tua bersama dan akan selalu ingat tak peduli saat mereka kaya ataupun miskin. Mereka akan tetap saling mencintai, selalu dan selamanya.

Sekuat apapun Sakura memasang tembok pertahanannya, air mata mulai kembali membasahi pipi gadis cantik itu. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, berharap pria itu akan tetap bersamanya. Sesekali gadis itu akan menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir sedari tadi.

"Kau menangis Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku menangis." Kilah Sakura sembari mengusap air matanya.

"Jangan menangis Sakura. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis hanya karena diriku."

Sakura terus berusaha menghentikan air matanya. "Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak menangis Naruto. Lihatlah, aku tidak menangis kan?" Sakura mendekatkan tangan Naruto ke arahnya lalu mengecup lembut tangan dan kening Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya dan memanggil beberapa suster untuk berkumpul di dalam ruangan itu. Sakura kemudian memanggil semua temannya dan meminta bantuan untuk mencarikan seorang pendeta. Setelah itu, ia menghampiri Ino dan menggenggam tangan gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Ino." Panggil Sakura.

"Hm?" Ino yang sedari tadi tak membuka suara hanya memandang sedih ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Bisakah aku meminjam cincin pernikahan kalian? Hm? Sebentar saja. Aku mohon." Pinta Sakura.

Sakura juga meminta agar semua yang ada di ruangan itu agar tidak bersedih dan hanya menunjukkan senyum mereka. Tak lama kemudian pendeta pun datang. Semua orang pun mulai tersenyum meski air mata tetap berjatuhan membasahai lantai. Sakura kemudian kembali ke sisi pria itu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Naruto, selamanya, selalu dan selamanya. Meskipun itu baik, buruk dan tak pantas. Kita akan tua bersama dan selalu ingat saat-saat bahagia ataupun sedihh atau apapun. Kita akan tetap saling mencintai, selalu dan selamanya." Seolah mengulangi kata-kata yang pernah Naruto ucapkan padanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apa kau mau menikah denganku?" Naruto tersenyum mendengar lamaran Sakura.

Pria yang sejak tadi tersenyum, kini mulai menitikan iar matanya. "Dengan senang hati."

Di bawah bimbingan pendeta, keduanya mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Setelah itu Sakura menyematkan cincin yang ia pinjam dari Ino dan menyematkan cincin tersebut ke jemari Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Setelah kedua cincin tersebut terpasang Sakura lalu mengecup kening Naruto. Dengan begitu, pendeta pun mengesahkan keduanya menjadi sepasang suami-istri, namun kondisi Naruto semakin memburuk. Naruto ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun suaranya mulai tak terdengar hingga Sakura harus lebih mendekatkan dirinya agar ia bisa mendengar suara Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, selalu dan selamanya. Ingatlah meskipun aku tidak ada, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Selalu dan selamanya." Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto kemudian menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

-The End-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Sebelumnya Rin mau bilang kalo fic ini emang dari sebuah lagu, laguya **Parachute** yang **Forever and Always** , mungkin ada yang pernah denger sebelumnya..? Karena Rin suka banget sama lagu ini… dan sayangnya Rin nggak bisa nemuin video clip nya… jadi Rin ngebayangin sendiri. Tapi emang pada dasarnya lirik yang ada di dalam lagu ini udah kayak bercerita sih. Hm, recommend banget buat dengerin lagunya. Musiknya nggak mellow. Justru kesan pertama saat denger lagu ini adalah romantis banget… tapi setelah baca liriknya oh my… sedihnya Rin jadi nangis hiks. Jadi tiap kali denger lagunya bisa bikin Rin berlinang air mata. Huhu TT_TT Nah untuk yang sudah baca Rin ucapkan "Terima kasih banyak! dan sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya! " oh iya. Ini pertama kalinya Rin nulis cerita yang sedih2. TT_TT meski Rin gak tahu apa kalian sedih ngebacanya atau malah jadi hilang feel lagunya.

Hm maaf kalau bahasanya ada yang kacau karena memang Rin ngambil kalimatnya dari lirik lagu. Tapi udah sebisa mungkin Rin sesuai kan meski masih terlihat aneh.


End file.
